villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadpool (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, is the titular main antagonist of the Season 2 episode Ultimate Deadpool from the animated TV series Ultimate Spider-Man. He is a mercenary who intended on selling the identity of every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to the highest bidder. He was voiced by , who also voiced Fang in the Teen Titans TV show and Hardlight in Big Hero 6: The Series. History Background Wade Wilson was just some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until Nick Fury recruited him into his Young Heroes program where he would gain his healing factor. There, he trained alongside Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. However, he became disillusioned with Fury's goals and wanted to get revenge on the thugs who tormented him. Sometime after, he left the program to become a freelance mercenary. His face can be briefly seen on a Timely Magazine cover page where it landed on Sabretooth, and he made an appearance as a video game character in a video game that Spidey and Nova played. Team Up With Spider-Man He interrupted Spider-Man's boring recap of his life as he dueled against several ninjas and won. He introduced himself and explained that he was on a mission to find the secret base of Taskmaster. Noticing the swords in his back, he began to stress that they would leave a mark before reminding the audience that he have a healing factor. Talking to Power Man, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist, he told the group that Nick Fury's training exercise was worth it and that if they continued to train, they would equate to being half the Latverian army. After he bragged that he had stashed Doctor Doom, Nova questioned him, prompting him to show the team a video. In the video, there was a Doctor Doom hand-puppet that asked why his viewers were laughing and screamed angrily for Deadpool, causing them to laugh. Remembering his past with her, he gave White Tiger a rose as he told her that he missed her laugh the most as he claimed to have sincerity and asked her if they could be his best friends before smelling Spider-Man, who explained that it had been a rough day. Agreeing with him, Deadpool showcased a cologne of his before spraying Spider-Man with it, before asking him if he was Nick Fury's newest recruit and getting his name wrong. He told Spider-Man that he was a big fan and that he followed all his flops on Superhero Fails. Deadpool soon accused him of copying his costume and told him that it was nice to see he kept his color scheme and questioned if he was his idol. Though Spider-Man told him that he had never been aware of him and he had designed the costume himself, that did not stop Deadpool from making comparisons between their costumes before retreating to the room's computer, which he explained as being the main reason he was there. The members of the group explained their history with Deadpool, prompting Spider-Man to ask him why he was giving an alumni visit. Deadpool explained that Agent McGuffin swiped encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the secret identities of every known hero. After Spider-Man questioned why Fury did not tell them about that, Deadpool grabbed him and claimed that the rumor was that Fury left the tablet in a hotel bathroom as he started laughing and reasoned with him that the location was why they would want to be discrete. Deadpool lamented that he and Fury did not always see eye-to-eye, before making it somewhat of a gag between him and the others. When Spider-Man was called back to training by Agent Coulson, he offered to tag along with Deadpool to back him up. Thinking that he wanted to learn from him, Deadpool literally dragged Spider-Man with him to his personal jet, the same one he had taken from Tony Stark and claimed that he had given it to him. While the two flew, Deadpool explained his origin and after Spider-Man began to question some aspects, Deadpool told him that he was a good listener and that he liked him before suggesting that he ditch Fury and become a freelance superhero. Agent McGuffin sent some of his henchmen to chase the two, with Deadpool concluding that he and Spider-Man must ditch the jet before he blasted the two out. The henchmen speed up and caught the two as they freefell to the ground, being defeated when Deadpool removed their backpacks and threw them at each other. The two were attacked by a missile, both screaming as they prepared to fall before Deadpool used his parachute to save himself. Spider-Man complained to him, stating that he would have been killed had it not been for his own abilities while still believing Deadpool to have had to aid him. Deadpool told him that if he was going to be a freelance hero, then he was going to have to live a little. Using a torch to burn his web parachute and send him falling head first into the ground, Deadpool told him to aim. Betrayal Once they retrieve the file, Spidey learns that there was no Agent MacGuffin at all, it was all a lie made up by Deadpool. In truth, Deadpool is the one who stole the file in the first place and plans to sell it for the highest bidder. However, Taskmaster stole it before the mercenary had the chance. Thus, Deadpool used Spider-Man to help him to retrieve it. Unwilling to let that happen, Spidey fought Deadpool in the latter's madcap world, which ends with Spider-Man victorious. Spidey soon learns of Deadpool's true origin and understands his pain as he realizes that if things hadn't turn out well, he could've become just like him. In a surprising twist, Deadpool decides to let Spidey go claiming that the latter had 'won fair and square.' Spidey tries to get Deadpool to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. but the mercenary merely scoffs at it before he escapes with a jetpack. Powers and Abilities He have superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes & stamina that is on par with the likes of Spider-Man. But his most noteworthy trait is his apparent immortality as he survive any deaths no matter what. This is later seen to be an extremely powerful regenerative healing factor, which renders him virtually indestructible, seemingly invulnerable & potentially immortal. He is also a master level martial artist, marksman, manipulator, strategist, tactician & swordsman. He can also carry a vast array of powerful weapons that he seemingly pull out of thin air. He can also manipulate reality to a certain extent by fantasy fighting. Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Self-Aware Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Mercenaries Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Protagonists Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Grey Zone Category:Comic Relief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed Category:Iron Fist Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Titular Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Tragic